Truly Deeply In Love
by yes99
Summary: Zanessa is separated while Vanessa is on the High School Musical Tour and Zac is filming Hairspray. But what happens when these two lovers are reunited? Find out in this amazingly cute one-shot! SORRY ABOUT ALL THE RANDOM DOUBLE SQUARES!


"ZAC!" Vanessa yelled as she woke up from yet another nightmare. She had been having them a lot lately. Vanessa was in Portland on the High School Musical Tour with the whole cast except the one she loved, Zac Efron. He wanted to be there but Hairspray was important too. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 3:26 AM. She tried to fall back asleep but failed miserably tossing and turning. Zac said he would be there for her whenever she needed him, any time, but she had already called him the past two nights. Still…she needed him. Vanessa reached over, grabbed her cell phone and called her boyfriend of almost two years.

"Hmm...Hello?" a groggy Zac answered.

"Zaccy…it's Vanessa." Zac quickly snapped out of his sleepiness.

"Hey babe! Are you ok? Are you sick? Are you hurt?" He asked at a 10,000 mile and hour pace. She giggled knowing how much he cared.

"No I'm fine…I'm sorry I keep calling…I just keep having bad dreams."

"Baby I told you I would be there. It's no big deal."

"I know but I still feel bad…" she replied mentally kicking herself.

"Well don't! It's perfectly fine with me. And if I was there, you know I would be holding you in my arms kissing your forehead and protecting you if I could. So what was your dream about?" He said trying to comfort her.

"Well, we were hanging out in my house and someone broke in and took you away and then was trying to kill me and…" She started to tear up.

"It's ok baby don't cry…" Zac said in a soft soothing tone.

She continued, "and you weren't there to protect me…" She silently cried "I know its stupid but-"

"Nothing you say is stupid to me." Zac cut her off.

"Aww…thanks Zaccy!"

"Anything for you." He replied. Vanessa smiled.

"Zac?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Could you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course." He replied.

"Thanks Zac! Good night!" she said.

"Goodnight baby, I love you!" he replied.

Vanessa smiled again. "I love you too!"

Thirty minutes later Vanessa was sound asleep holding onto the teddy bear Zac gave her when she was sick.

"Vanessa?" Zac whispered but go no reply. He smiled and whispered, "I love you Baby V." then hung up his phone. Zac was heartbroken that he couldn't be there with her. He loved her more than anything. This was the third night she called him. Not that he cared, he would jump off a bridge for her, but he still wanted her to feel better. It was then that Zac got an idea. He dialed a number on his phone and said, "I need one ticket to Portland please."

The next day Vanessa woke up tightly grasped to her teddy bear. She smiled remembering her conversation with Zac the night before. She loved him like crazy. Vanessa and the gang had one more concert that day and then a whole week off to relax. She was planning on going shopping with Ashley and Monique all week. She rolled out of her bed, put on some pink sweat pants and a gray tank top and went out the door to sound check very gloomy.

Meanwhile in Toronto Canada a very excited Zachary Efron was waiting for the plane taking him to Portland where his Vanessa was. He couldn't wait to see her face when he was waiting in her dressing room after the concert. He decided to call Ashley and go over plans.

"Hey, Hey Zachary!" Ashley replied, peppy as usual.

"Hey Ash! Just calling to go over plans for tonight."

"Everything's all set! Lucas will pick you up from the airport then once Vanessa goes on stage to do her solo stuff, Corbin will let you in the back door and take you to her dressing room. She doesn't go in there until after the show because the other times she changes in the quick change room." Ashley explained.

"Perfect. Thanks so much for helping out Ash! I owe ya!" Zac said.

"Oh please! You owe me nothing! I'm just glad you're coming to cheer her up! I miss the old Nessa! She has been so sad lately."

"Which is exactly why I need to be there with her." Zac explained lovingly.

"Aww! You two are so CUTE!" she squealed.

Zac blushed, "Thanks…well I'm getting on the plane, see ya in a few hours!"

"Buh bye Zachary!" Ashley laughed and then hung up.

Zac fidgeted in his seat wishing he could be there already.

Back at sound check Vanessa was running through Say Ok. She was trying so hard to do all the choreography Chuckie taught her but she only had one thing on her mind…Zac.

"Vanessa, what's wrong? You seem a little distracted." Chuckie came up on stage to talk to her.

"I'm sorry Chuckie I guess I'm just a little home sick is all." She sighed.

"Listen, why don't we just skip your songs? You normally have it all down at the concert." Chuckie suggested kindly.

Vanessa smiled, "Alright thanks Chuckie!" she gave him a hug and then ran to her trailer. "Now time to call Zac." She said to herself but all she got was the machine. (_Italics-Vanessa _**bold-Zac**)

**Hey it's Zac!** _And Vanessa!_ **He laughed I'm busy at the moment so leave a message.** _AFTER THE BEEP!_ **What she said!** They laughed.

"Hmm…that's weird. Zac always answers for me." She thought. Vanessa spent the next hour on her laptop listening to her iTunes, trying to keep Zac off her mind. Then she got a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled.

"Hey Nessa!" Ashley walked in.

"Hey what's up?"

"We are gonna grab some dinner before the show. Wanna come?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, just let me grab my bag."

"K!" Ashley said.

Twenty minutes later everyone except Lucas (since he went to get Zac) was sitting at a table at Apple Bee's (don't own).

"Hey where's Lucas?" Vanessa asked. Ashley was busy looking at her menu and forgot it was a secret,

"Oh he went to go pick up Z-"

"ZZZ's!" Monique blurted out stopping her.

"Huh?" Vanessa replied.

"He's picking up some ZZZ's you know like sleeping? He was really tired!" Monique lied, but lied very well.

Vanessa laughed "Umm…ok!"

Ashley mouthed a thank you to Monique from across the table.

Way up in the sky Zac was sitting on the plane listening to his iPod. He listened as Vanessa's voice filled his ears singing Say Ok. Listening to her only made him want to see her more. Say Ok brought back so many memories and Zac couldn't help but smile brightly. Only one more hour.

Lucas made it to the airport about 55 minutes later just in time to get Zac. Five minutes later Zac walked off the plane.

"Hey Zac! Over here!" Lucas yelled over the crowd.

"Hey man!" Zac said and they gave each other a manly hug,

"How goes it?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty good, yourself?"

"Pretty good." Lucas replied and they went over to get the rest of Zac's luggage.

"Dude you have no idea how glad we all are that you're here! Vanessa could seriously use a pick-me up pronto!" Lucas stated as they each grabbed one of Zac's suitcases off the conveyor belt.

"Well I can't wait to see her! I've been waiting so long!" Zac replied sighing lovingly thinking of her.

"Woah dude, don't go all lovey-dovey on me!" Lucas and Zac laughed and they drove off to the concert."

One hour later Vanessa was on stage doing her solo part of the concert while Corbin was showing Zac to her dressing room.

"Here it is. Listen man, I wish I could chat but I'm up next! See ya!" Corbin said and ran off to the quick change room. Zac walked around the room smiling at all the pictures she had put up of him and her. He couldn't wait! In only 45 minutes she would be in his arms.

Forty minutes passed by slowly and finally it was five minutes until she came to her dressing room. Zac started to set up his own little plan he came up with. He put the rose with a note on her table and then he hid behind the door waiting for it to open.

Five minutes later it opened and the most beautiful girl Zac had ever laid eyes on walked in the room. She walked over to the table and took out her earrings. When she went to put them down on the table she spotted the rose with a note that said:

My Love,

We have been parted for so long,

But even today we still love strong.

So turn your lovely head with glee,

And that my dear is where you'll find me.

Vanessa gasped and jolted around. "ZAC?!" He swiftly stepped out from his hiding place.

"Yes my love?" he replied and smiled from ear to ear.

"ZAC!!" Vanessa ran straight into his arms and jumped so her legs were straddling his waist and he spun her while he held her.

"What (kiss) are (kiss) you (kiss) doing (kiss) here? (kiss kiss kiss)" she began to cry happy tears.

"Well if you don't want me here I can certainly leave!" he joked still holding her.

"NO!!" she hugged him tighter. "Don't ever leave me…"

"I wouldn't dream of it…" he whispered. She pulled her head back to look at him and smiled one of her famous Vanessa smiles.

"I love you Zac!"

"I love you too baby!" The pair spent the next five minutes hugging and stealing random kisses from each other just enjoying each others presence. Then Zac finally spoke up. "Wanna get out of here?" he asked. Vanessa nodded as they interlaced their fingers and headed out to Zac's rental car in full bliss.

"Zachary where are you taking me?" Vanessa asked curiously as she stared out the window looking for something she recognized.

"It's a surprise! If I told you, I'd have to kill you!" he smiled at her and brought her hand up to his lips then placed a soft butterfly kiss on it. She smiled like never before.

Ten minutes later they reached their destination. "Here we are." Zac said as her got out to open V's door for her. She mouthed a thank-you then looked around and saw where she was.

"Oh…my…god!" She looked in amazement. Zac had set up a table with two candles and rose petals all over by a lake that glistened in the moon light. There were desserts set out (since she already ate dinner) and a small radio.

"Zac, you did all this for me?"

"Of course, I'd do anything for you." Vanessa gave him a huge hug then pulled back. Zac took her hand and lead her to the table area. "Would you like to dance my love?" he asked.

"Of course."

He hit a button and it played a soft soothing tune. They slow danced and gazed into each others eyes for about ten minutes then spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything, having the time of their lives.

After it got too late they reached V's hotel room. They both did their nightly routines then crawled into Vanessa's huge king sized bed. Vanessa laid her head on Zac's chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Goodnight V, I love you."

"I love you too!" She gave him a goodnight kiss and Zanessa fell sound asleep happily together.

The next morning V woke up finding herself in Zac's arms. She smiled knowing that she really was truly deeply in love. And from that day on Vanessa never had another nightmare again. THE END.


End file.
